Sakura Kiss
by Ni pa-kun
Summary: Sakura needed a holiday from three straight years of painful training and what did she get? A trip to the metropolitan area of Japan. With all the free time on her hands, what's she to do? Well, join the Ouran High School Host Club, of course!


**Authors Note/ Pt 1/ ****August 28 2010**

Yes... this is the reason I haven't been updating **Another Sunflower**. Ha ha ha, sorry! Well, I hope you like this!

- **Ni Pa-kun**

恋しパくん.

[Ouran High School Host Club x Naruto: Shippuden]

[Fanficition written by Ni Pa-kun]

_Sakura needed a holiday from three straight years of painful training and what did she get? A trip to the metropolitan area of Japan. With all the free time on her hands, what's she to do? Well, join the Ouran High School Host Club, of course! She quickly made friends with Haruhi Fujioka, the rookie of the Host Club and somehow, she became a host herself! How on earth did that happen?_

**

* * *

**

**Sakura Kiss**

"Hey, Haruhi!" Haruhi looked up from her textbook, at the Hitachiin twins. "What?" She asked calmly, "Did you hear about the transfer student coming in tomorrow?" Asked Hikaru, "Supposedly, they're really smart. Aren't you jealous, Haruhi?" Said Karou cheekily.

Haruhi sighed and went back to her book, "I can't say I am really." She admitted, in a bored tone. The Hitachiin twins frowned at her lack of emotion, "Eh, you're no fun, Haruhi, you're not curious at all to this person?" Haruhi sighed and snapped her book shut, "This person, is none of my business. I should keep my nose out of it, you guys too." The twins looked at each other and sighed.

**Chapter One**

**Pink Haired Stranger**

Sakura waited outside the classroom, clutching her bag with both hands. She sighed, Tsunade had horrible taste in holiday destinations. She wished she could have gone to Hawaii like she wanted. But, Tsuande insisted on Tokyo, she absolutely loathed the city, as Shikamaru would say, what a drag. She looked down at her clothes, she didn't have enough money to pay for the uniform. A black hooded jacket, a white shirt and dark jeans and 'cool' shoes, apparently, this is what children of Japan wore. Her pink hair was cut short messily, her hair falling over her bright emerald eyes.

Sakura faced the door and exhaled tiredly, "I hope for good luck." She whispered, before opening the door. The class was chatting and didn't notice her entry, "Excuse me." Sakura said to the teacher, the teacher looked up from some paper work in surprise, "Oh! Are you Haruno-kun?" She asked, Sakura nodded.

"Everyone, quiet please!" Ordered the teacher at the front of the class sternly, "Please welcome Haruno Sakura-san. She is a transfer student from New York in America." Continued the teacher, as the class stared at Sakura, analyzing her, studying her.

"Haruno-kun, would you like to introduce yourself?" Asked the teacher kindly, Sakura smiled and stepped forward. She bowed her head and smiled again, "Good morning. My name is Haruno Sakura, like sensei said, I'm from New York." Sakura said friendlily, she excused her little lie about coming from New York, everyone stayed quiet however, still staring at her.

"Um… does anyone have any questions?" She asked, at least a dozen hands rose up quickly. Sakura was almost taken aback, she kept her posture and smiled politely, "Oh, well I see there is a few. Sensei, do you mind if I answer them now?" She asked, turning back to the teacher.

The teacher shook her head, "Only one, your classmates can ask you questions at recess." Sakura smiled and thanked her, turning back to the class. "Is that your natural hair colour?" Asked an orange haired boy with a snicker.

"Yes, my natural hair colour is pink." She replied with a sharp frown, 'I should have thought that was the only question they wanted to ask.' She thought, slightly annoyed. The teacher smiled and gestured to an empty seat, "You may sit in that empty seat there, Haruno-kun." Sakura nodded and picked up her bag from the ground, she walked to the empty seat and sat down.

Nothing important seemed to happen that period, she had slept through most of her classes anyway, and now it was time for break. Sakura sighed happily and got up from her seat, she picked up her bag, but she pulled it from the wrong way and all of her belongings toppled out. "Great…" She muttered sourly as she rested on her knees to pick up her things.

"Would you like some help?" Sakura looked up at the voice, Haruhi Fujioka, a scholarship student. "It would be much appreciated." Sakura replied with a smile, Haruhi nodded and helped Sakura with her things. Quickly, Sakura had all her things securely in her bag.

"Ah, I'm sorry. My name is Fujioka Haruhi." Greeted Haruhi with a warm smile, he shook Sakura's hand, "Haruno Sakura, but I'm sure you know." She replied, Haruhi smiled sheepishly, "I see - I saw you sleeping in class actually." He said with a stifled laugh. "No offence, but isn't Sakura a strange name for a boy?" He added, trying to be polite as he could.

Sakura blinked in surprise, 'A boy…?' She thought, she decided it wouldn't matter if he thought she was a boy, she did look the part after all and a flat chest just added to the image. "Ah, I suppose. I was named after my mother, who passed away after she gave birth to me." Sakura added with a solemn smile. Haruhi gasped, "I'm sorry Haruno-san… I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry, Fujioka-kun. I'm well over it by now." Sakura cut him off, she smiled and started to walk away. "By the way, thank you for helping me with my things." Haruhi watched her walk out of the classroom, he sighed and looked down. "For some reason… his smile, it seemed fake." He muttered to himself.

Looking at his watch, he gasped loudly, "Damn it! I'm late!" He shouted, quickly grabbing his things and rushing to the third music room. Sakura watched from behind a corner, a small blush creeping up on her face. "He's so cute…" She whispered dreamily. Sakura started to walk away, when she passed a notice board, curiously, she walked over to it.

Her eyes skimmed over the papers quickly plastered on the board. There were so many club notices. Sakura had no idea which one she should pick, though, she felt herself leaning towards the martial arts or culinary clubs.

She paused for a moment and ripped off a single paper, "Host club…" She whispered, the paper read 'We welcome ladies to join us in the third music room at lunch break and after school; us at the host club would love to spend time with you. We'll be waiting for you!' Sakura frowned and crumpled the paper up into a ball. "How idiotic, I can't believe such a club exists."

She heard the bell ring, and also her stomach. She had forgotten to eat, fantastic. Sakura ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "I don't really know what I'm going to do, but I'll try my best to survive, and try to relax, at least." She said to herself, "Stick to the plan, and don't reveal your identity. That's all I need to keep in mind." She added and started to walk to her next class.

Kyoya watched silently from the corner, "Who is this guy..." He frowned, this person was definitely suspicious, he heard about them being a new student, so like he did to Haruhi, he researched him. But didn't find anything. "This person… I want to find out more about them."

* * *

"Man, that took a lot out of me! It's like the academy all over again…" Sakura said to herself tiredly, she climbed steps to her new apartment. She spent some hours after school training at a local dojo, she seemed to surprise a lot of people with her skill and strength, so it was pretty dark outside. Clumsily, she looked through her pockets, looking for the key. It took her a moment, but she had found it. Gently pushing the key into the lock, the door clicked.

Sakura shoved the key in her pocket and walked in, she smiled at the smell of detergent and washing liquid. It smelled just like her old apartment. Sakura looked around for a hook to hang her jacket, she had found one next to the door and hung it up, making sure it didn't slide off.

She moved through the living room and opened the door to each room, looking around the small space with a fond smile. While the rest of the small apartment was plain and impersonal, with white walls, plain furniture and a wooden floor, it felt somewhat home-like.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, Sakura shrieked in surprise, but scurried over to open the door. She creaked it open carefully, a boy around her age with short black and blond hair and brown eyes stood there with a smile. "Hello! I'm Kobayashi Miroku, are you Haruno-kun?" He greeted warmly, Sakura nodded and opened the door fully. "Haruno Sakura. Who are you?" She asked, Miroku gave her a strange glance, "Uh... I'm your room mate, Haruno-kun." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "You forgot me already? Aa..."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment, "Aa...! Sorry Kobayashi-san... y-your name must have slipped my mind." Miroku laughed and ruffled her hair, "No need to apologize, and don't have to be so formal with me." Sakura stepped out of the way so Miroku could come in. "Sorry that the place is a bit messy…" He added with a sheepish smile, Sakura shook her head, "Don't worry, my last roommate was the same" She said with a stifled laugh.

Sakura went to close the door, but someone had put their foot in the door. "Excuse me." A low voice muttered. "Aa! Sorry, I totally forgot, Seishiro." Miroku said apologetically. Seishiro mumbled in reply and went into the kitchen to put away the groceries he held. Sakura studied him quickly as he put the groceries on the counter, he had dark hair and light green eyes, he was pretty, she thought.

Miroku moved through the living room and sat down on the couch in front of the television. Sakura followed him and sat down beside him, Miroku switched on the television. Sakura stared in amazement, they didn't have televisions in Konoha, Tsunade had told her about them, but it was way to hard to believe. "Hey Haruno-kun, what school are you attending?" Asked Miroku suddenly.

Sakura blinked in surprise, "Aa..."

"I go to Ouran."

Miroku stared at her blankly, "Ou-Ou-Ouran? As in Ouran Academy?" Asked Miroku, putting on a surprised face, "So, you must be one of those special scholarship students also?" Said Seishiro suddenly appearing behind the couch, Sakura nodded. "Also? Uh, I guess you can say that." Seishiro nodded, "Impressive." He muttered, "Anyway, I'm going to bed." He added, walking into his room, shutting the door loudly.

Sakura frowned at his attitude, "At least say _oyasumi_ (1)… jeeze." Miroku nodded in agreement, "He wasn't always like that, you know." Sakura gave him a confused glance, "We were friends for as long as I can remember, he was so kind and sweet back then. But after his mother died of a long-term illness... he was never the same." Miroku paused for breath, "Now, I'm the only person he's actually civil with, everyone else he just brushes off..."

Sakura's gaze softened. "Oh..." She whispered, Miroku smiled warmly, "Don't worry though, he really hates it when people concern themselves with him, you know, that lone wolf stuff." He then stood up, "I'll be going to bed then, you should do the same, students shouldn't be sleeping late!"

Sakura frowned at him, "Right, thanks." Miroku gave out a heavy sigh, "Well, oyasumi." He replied, nodding politely. Sakura nodded in return and turned the television off. She glanced to the balcony,with no hesitation, she got up and pushed open the sliding door to the balcony. She hopped on the railing and hoistered herself onto the buildings' roof, this was easy because she was on the highest floor.

The young girl sat on the dirty tiles in her casual shirt and jeans, her short hair tucked behind her ears to keep it out of the way. She lay back, looking up at the stars and her face became solemn for a split second, she remembered when she, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke would look at the stars at night. It was so peaceful back then.

She sighed and slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

Seishiro glanced back at his watch, 8:00 it read. He looked back down to a sleeping Sakura, he rolled his eyes and nudged her. She rolled over and groaned, her eyes then opened slowly. "Huh… Seishiro-san?" She asked her voice raspy with tiredness, Seishiro was standing over her, his cold eyes glaring at her, he was dressed in the Ouran male's uniform. "It's eight in the morning." He replied bitterly.

Sakura shrieked and fell off the couch, landing sorely on the hard floor. "Itai...!" She muttered, grasping her head in pain. Seishiro gave her an unimpressed stare, "Hurry up and get changed, Miroku asked me specially that you not get in trouble." He ordered. Sakura got up and dusted herself off, "Why would he say that?"

Seishiro shrugged, "We both agreed you seemed like the type to start a fight." He replied casually, Sakura didn't look too pleased with his reply. "Whatever just wait a minute while I get changed, okay?" She said hurriedly, running into the bathroom. Seishiro waited for a few minutes before glancing at his watch again.

"I'm leaving." He announced, heading for the door, "I'll be there in a minute!" Sakura shouted from the bathroom, Seishiro ignored her and picked up his bag. A couple of minutes later, Sakura burst out of the bathroom, wearing the clothes she wore yesterday, Seishiro had already left. She frowned, "Damn him..." She muttered before giving chase.

She ran to the balcony, she could see Seishiro stepping onto the bus. She growled and placed one arm on the railing, preparing herself, she hoisted herself up and over the railing. Jumping down from the highest floor, floor 28. She landed squarely a few meters in front of the apartment entrance, her feet suffering from a tiny sting. Just as the bus door was about to close, Sakura pushed it back open.

Seishiro was a little taken aback by her quickness. After picking up a ticket, Sakura made her way to the empty seat next to Seishiro. The two remained silent the whole ride, Sakura secretly hoping that Seishiro would open up to her, though knowing that was an impossible wish.

After waiting for a few minutes, the bus at stopped right in front of the school, Ouran Academy. Only Sakura and Seishiro got off here. They walked up to the entrance, mixing with the uniformed students, Sakura seemed to stick out like a sore thumb. "Take care, and don't get into any trouble." Seishiro muttered in the hall, Sakura nodded reluctantly.

He sighed and left for his classroom. Sakura gripped her school bag tightly, and sighed. "I think it might take long to get used to this place." She even forgot what class she had next... great.

"Ohayo (2), Haruno-kun!" Sakura jumped at the sudden voice, she whipped around to see Haruhi standing there in all his glory. Sakura sighed in relief. "Aa... it's just you, Fujioka-kun. Ohayo." Sakura replied with a warm smile. "Sorry I scared you..." He apologized, Sakura shook her head, "N-No, don't worry..." Sakura replied, a light pink tinting her cheeks.

"E eto (3)... is that Haruhi-kun talking to the new boy Sakura-kun?" Whispered a girl observing. Her friend nodded in agreement, "Y-yes! It is, Haruhi-kun is so cute! He's so nice..." She replied, hearts in her eyes. "I think that new Sakura-kun is cute! Pink hair is so rare on a boy, it's also so adorable..."

Sakura's ears wiggled at the whispers she heard. "Anyway, Haruhi-kun, I'm lost... we're in the same class, right? Could you please help me?" She muttered in a low whisper. Haruhi looked a little surprised, but nodded anyway, he then proceeded to lead her to their next class. "Sure. Don't worry, I got lost a lot too when I was here. But then I joined the Host Club..." He muttered, ending with a sigh.

Sakura blinked, "Host... club?" She asked, the name tugging at her mind, she was sure she heard that before. "Aa... nothing, nothing you should concern yourself with, Haruno-kun." Haruhi replied with a reassuring gaze, Sakura blushed and nodded numbly, "Oh, yeah..." She whispered. Haruhi had lead her to a classroom, she assumed this is the class she had next.

"Aa, thank you, Fujioka-san. Next time... I'll try to remember." Sakura thanked, bowing her head slowly. Fujikoa raised his hands in disagreement, "Oh no, no. Don't be so formal, we're classmates, right? We have to be friendly!" He said with a light laugh. Sakura gave him a confused stare, but nodded. "Right... friendly." She muttered, thinking it over for a moment, "Okay then, Haruhi-kun!" She finally said, tilting her head with a cute smile.

"Sit next to me, okay? At break I'll introduce you to my friends." Haruhi suggested as he led Sakura to some empty seats, Sakura smiled brightly, she was glad to make some new friends so quickly. "I'd really like that, thank you, Haruhi-san."

* * *

Sakura regretted her words, she stood in front of the Host Club's gazes, they stared at her, studying her, observing her. She couldn't help but twitch ever so slightly, she felt so uncomfortable. "So this is Haruno Sakura - special scholarship student?" Asked Suoh Tamaki, his fingers on his chin in a thinking pose. "How do you know my name?" Asked Sakura, she was sure neither her or Haruhi had spoke of her name yet.

"Well, the way this school works makes it hard for commoners to get in." Kyoya said, "They say it's pretty hard to be accepted as a special student unless you're a studious bookworm." He added. Sakura cringed at the work commoner, she was far from that, she was Tsunade's apprentice for goodness' sake. "That would put him next to Haruhi, also special student." Kyoya cleared.

"Where did you say you came from again?" Asked Hitachiin Kaoru. Sakura hesitated, "America, New York." She replied, trying to keep calm. "E eto... but he looks Japanese!" Commented Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haniozuka, gazing upon her with those coffee coloured eyes. "His name is even in kanji, I can't even read it." Muttered Kaoru, "Me either." Added Hikaru, attempting to read Sakura's name on a slip of paper. "Ha-Ha-Haruno Sakura." She replied, beads of sweat forming on her temples.

"Saku-chan! Saku-chan! You are super smart like Haru-chan? That's so cool!" Cried Honey as he latched onto Sakura's arm. "E-eh? Uh, thanks, Haniozuka-sempai." She replied, gently shaking him off. "But I never suspected the bookworm to be gay." Tamaki uttered. Sakura choked on her breath, "What... was that?" She asked in a hot whisper.

"So, what type do you fancy?" He asked, "Mori-sempai - the wild type. Honey-sempai - the loli-shota type. Hikaru and Kaoru - the little devil type. Kyoya - the cool type. Haruhi - the natural type?" He continued. Sakura stagged backwards, "N-no! I-I-I-I...!" Tamaki moved closer to her and placed his hand under chin, their noses just barely touching. "Or... how about you try me. Wanna go?"

Sakura's face turned a deep red and she yelled out in surprise. She stumbled backwards and bumped into sculpture, she whipped around the minute she bumped into it. With a gasp, she dove for the sculpture, but it just slipped her grasp and smashed into a million pieces. "Ah, Adele's Sculpture. That was a gift from one of our patrons." Uttered Hikaru in a sad tone. "And it was worth at least twelve million yen." Added his brother, Kaoru in the same tone.

"I'm so sorry!" She said sincerely, bowing her head in apology. "You don't have to worry, you're Haruhi's guest. It will just be added onto his debt." Kyoya said with an evil smile. Haruhi's face fell, "Wh-why..." He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. Sakura tightened her fist, "No! Please, let me pay for it! Don't make Haruhi pay off what I broke." She said suddenly.

"Can you? This coming from someone who can't even afford the uniform." Remarked Hikaru, "And let's face it, you don't pass the most basic visual criteria to become a host" Added Kaoru as him and his brother moved their way towards Sakura. "Even if you work until graduation, you still will not have paid it off." Tamaki added with a solemn sigh.

"Well, for this type, even if you move this hair out of his eyes and these glasses, his face will appear even more-" Kaoru said as he pushed Sakura's bangs up, "H-hold it!" Sakura protested weakly. "My room mate stepped on my contacts this morning!"

Tamaki pushed Hikaru and Kaoru out of the way of the view of Sakura's face. He stared for a moment, before snapping his fingers. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" The two grabbed Sakura's wrists and dragged her off into a separate room. Tamaki pointed at Kyoya "Kyoya! Get the hair stylist!"

Haruhi only stood as everyone rushed off to their assigned duties, she couldn't help but twitch. "This... this cannot be happening... again..."

_

* * *

_"Hey... are you sure I can take this uniform?" Sakura asked behind the curtains. "Oh, so you're done putting it on?" Asked Tamaki, sitting with the rest of the Host Club, awaiting Sakura's presentation. The curtains pulled open, "I mean, three hundred thousand yen is a lot." She muttered. The curtain revealed a new Sakura, her hair was cut neater and cleaner, which showed her big, bright shining emerald eyes.

"So cute! You're just like a girl, Sakura-kun!" Tamaki cried, tears running down his cheeks. "Saku-chan! Youre so cute!' Chimed in Honey. "Man, if you were so good looking." Said Hikaru, "... then say so earlier, yeah?" Continued Kaoru. "He might just get some customers at this rate." Commented Kyoya. Sakura adjusted her tie, "I promise, I'll pay you back."

Tamaki pointed at Sakura in an almost intimidating way. "From this day forth - you are an official member of the Host Club. We'll train you to become a first-class host, the moment you pay off your debt, you are free to go!"

Sakura winced inwardly, "A... a host?"

* * *

"Sakura-kun! What is your favourite subject?" Asked one of three of Sakura's clientèle, "What do you do in your spare time?" Asked the second girl, "Do you take care of your hair in a special way? It's so beautiful!"

Sakura froze, 'M-my life... it's over...' She thought as he whole body shivered. 'Wh-what should I do...?' She asked herself. "Why did you join this club, Sakura-kun?" All three asked, leaning in. Sakura blinked, "I thought it would be a good change of pace, there is nothing like this in Ney York." Sakura replied, making up complete rubbish on the spot.

Tamaki and the Twins observed her (or him, in their case). She seemed to be doing very well, for a newbie.

"Your mother passed away right after you were born?" Asked one of Sakura's clientèle. "And your father died twelve years ago...?" Sakura nodded sadly, "Yes, that is correct. It's been really hard by myself, but, I have a lot of friends, so I'm not lonely at all." The girls stared at him, sadness in their eyes. "Sakura-kun, may we designate you tomorrow?" They all asked, Sakura smiled sheepishly. "That would help me, thank you!"

"Looks like he's being accepted." Commented Kyoya, him and Haruhi were watching Sakura from a distance. "When I asked Sakura-san to meet you guys, this is not what I intended at all." He replied with a sigh, "I kind of feel bad for him. The exact same thing happened to me." Kyoya nodded and continued to write things down on his clipboard. "It'll be interesting; to see what happens from now on.

* * *

Haruhi sighed as he picked up some teacups and placed them on a tray, ready for cleaning. Again, he was stuck with cleaning after everyone once the day was done. His eye caught a small plastic card lying on the ground, it looked like an identification card. Out of curiosity, he placed the tray on a table and walked over to picked it up.

_**Name:** Sakura Haruno_  
_**Sex:** Female_  
_**Birth date:** March 28 1988_  
_**Blood type: **O  
**Height:** 5'3 (161 cm)  
**Weight:** 100 lb_

_There was a picture of Sakura with long pink hair next to the information._

"Haruhi, what are you looking at?" Asked Hikaru, the whole Host Club had gathered around Haruhi to read the card she picked up. The door opened to the bathroom, and Sakura walked out, shaking her hands to rid of the water she washed them with. Everyone's heads popped up to stare at her. She looked a little confused, she was wondering why they were staring at her like that.

"Sakura-san, are you a girl?"

Sakura blinked in surprise at the sudden question. "Yeah, I'm a girl." She replied calmly. Everyone looked back at the photo on the ID card, then back at Sakura. They repeated this for a couple of minutes. Sakura laughed and scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "I dropped my ID card, I guess that gave it away, huh." She said with a laid-back tone.

Everyone turned to a photos of Sakura on the wall, one was of her appearance on the ID card and the other was of her appearance when she and the club first met. "The more you look at it, the harder it is to believe." Muttered Tamaki in a thinking pose, everyone continued to compare the picture, Sakura growled quietly in mild frustration. "I had to cut my hair, it was in the way of my trai- I mean studying." Sakura coughed to excuse her slip of tongue.

"Well, whatever the reason. Sakura's debt will be paid quicker if she works as a host." Kyoya said with a sigh, "I wish I would have known earlier though." He added as he snapped his book shut. "What a strange twist of events..." Haruhi uttered quietly, she sighed and continued to clean up.

* * *

**Next on Chapter II**

**The Ouran High School Host Club**

"Next week is when the Ouran Host Club's Dance Party takes place." Tamaki said to his clientèle. Sakura stopped in her steps, "Dance party?" She asked with a puzzled look. "What kind of thing do you do at a dance party?" Asked one of Honey and Mori's clientèle, "We book the central hall of the Central Building and it will be the funnest thing ever!" Honey replied with enthusiasm, Mori nodded with a quiet "Mm-hmm."

* * *

**Authors Note/ Pt 2/ August 28 2010**

1) Oyasumi – means "good night" in Japanese.

2) Ohayo - means "good morning" in Japanese.

3) E eto - means "um" or "uh" in Japanese.

Thanks for reading, I've had this idea in my head for a long time, and I'm glad I was able to finally write it. Thanks for reading!

- **Ni Pa-kun**

恋しパくん.

[Naruto: Shippuden x Samurai Champloo fiction-]

[Fanficition written by Ni Pa-kun]


End file.
